Mikayla's house!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hannah Montana visit Mikayla at Mikayla's luxury mansion.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is set during the early part of season 3 of Hannah Montana. I hope you'll enjoy the story. Let's rock!**

* * *

**Mikayla's house!**

**Miley Stewart is dressed as Hannah Montana. Now she steps out of the limo outside a mansion located about a 45 minutes ride from Malibu.**

"Okey, Miles! Ya can totally do this! Don't punch her in the face or something, just be as nice as ya can without bein' all fake an such." says Miley to herself.

"Welcome to the famous Mikayla-residence, miss Montana!" says a butler as he opens the big front-door and lets Miley inside. "Mikayla's waiting for you. This way."

The butler leads Miley to a nice classic tea-room.

"Hannah Montana, welcome to my simple little house..." says Mikayla with a fake smile. "Make yourself at home. A cup of tea, perhaps?"

"Eh...yeah, thanks!" says Miley, trying to sound calm and friendly.

"Mr Montague! A cup of the best chinese herb-tea for my guest Hannah, please..." says Mikayla.

"Of course me lady!" says the butler as he pour a cup of tea for Miley.

"Now leave us alone!" says Mikayla to the butler.

As soon as the two young women are alone Miley looks at Mikayla with confusion. "You have your butler refer to you as 'me lady'...?" says Miley.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that...?" says Mikayla.

"Wow! Ya got a big ego and I've been to Jake Ryan's mansion and I thought that was weird...! Oh dear..." says Miley.

"You've been to Jake's place?" says Mikayla. "Sweet! It was awesome, right?"

"If ya love a big over-fancy place with huge pictures of Jake Ryan's fat freakin' head in every room and such!" says Miley as she roll her eyes.

"Oh! Sounds nice!" says Mikayla.

"I'm of a different opinion. Fancy stuff like underwear of golden satin and a toilet-seat made of silver ain't really my thing." says Miley.

"Eh, okey..." says Mikayla. "So, what's your mansion like then?"

"Actually I don't have a mansion. I live in a more normal house. No luxury stupid crap. Just a nice sweet home." says Miley.

"Doesn't seem that fun to me..." says Mikayla. "I could never have such a life. Here in my mansion I have 7 wide-screen TV's with HD and built-in DVD-player, an indoor swimming pool, my own private top-level gym, a big dance-studio, my own exotic spa-area, a sexy custom-designed bedroom with floor made of real spanish silver and other cool things."

"Sweet niblets! Nobody actually need such things, ya know..." says Miley.

"I do! I couldn't live without my cool luxury stuff." says Mikayla.

"And I like my life just fine without such fancy shit." says Miley, all cool and confident. "I prefer to spend my money on things I need, instead of stupid bling and freakin' worthless high-tech stuff."

"You and me are really not the same kind of girl, Hannah. How can you even call yourself a superstar when you don't have your own mansion full of fancy things?" says Mikayla.

"I'm more of a superstar than you'll ever be, miss Mikayla! To be a big star is so much more than havin' cool fancy things to play around with. It's about bein' a good role model for your fans, doin' the right things, do friendly things and treatin' people the way you wanna be treated." says Miley.

"Don't be such a fuckin' pussy, Hannah!" says Mikayla.

"Who the heck do ya think you're callin' a pussy, Mikayla?" says Miley.

"I'm not afraid of a weak little wimp-bitch like you!" says Mikayla in an arrogant tone.

"I'm not afraid of you either." says Miley in a mature, but also hard tone.

"I could kick your little ass without breakin' a sweat." says Mikayla.

"Oh, really? Wanna give it a try, bitch?" says Miley with a sexy smirk.

"No...I don't want to fight you." says Mikayla.

"Afraid of gettin' your small girly hands dirty, are ya?" says Miley, teasing Mikayla.

"No!" says Mikyala. "I'm not dressed for a fight. My martial-arts outfit's upstairs in my closet."

"Someone's a diva! Ya really need a special outfit just to get physical with me? Come on! How fuckin' egocentric can a girl become?" says Miley.

"Hey! I love being egocentric. It's a part of who I am." says Mikayla.

"You're weird!" says Miley.

"Maybe you wanna join me for some grown-up fun and pleasure? I've got someone who's coming over here later." says Mikayla.

"What guy would wanna be with a bitch like you?" says Miley.

"Actually...it's a girl." says Mikayla.

"You're a lesbo?" says Miley surprised.

"No, I'm bisexual." says Mikayla.

"More like bipolar if ya ask me!" says Miley.

"You're no bisexual, Hannah?" says Mikayla.

"No!" says Miley. "I'm NOT bi!"

"Okey! Sex is more fun without you anyway...!" says Mikayla in a casual tone.

"And I would never have sex with you...not even if I was a super-lesbian and you were the last sexy chick on the planet." says Miley.

"Right! Whatever floats your boat, Hannah..." says Mikayla.

"True!" says Miley.

"Now, get out of my house!" says Mikayla.

"And I wanted to see your sexy bedroom..." says Miley with a sarcastic smile.

"That wasn't funny!" says Mikayla.

"I'm more than happy to get out of your house, bitch. Chillax, you'll never see me here again anyway. Buh-bye, freak!" says Miley as she walk back out to her limo.

"Okey! Bye, wimp!" says Mikayla.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note 2: If people like this story, maybe I'll write a sequel...**


End file.
